Storm
by Viira
Summary: It all started with a mission and now they were just fighting to stay alive long enough to find out the truth. "Sometimes we're just too human for our own good" Ed/Roy and other minor parings. Rating might go up later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story for FMA, so i hope you enjoy it!**

**It's kinda sad, but it will get better and make more sense later one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: At the end of the day

"_I will follow you into the dark"_

Why?

Why did this happen?

I couldn't do anything…nothing.

I was useless. Usually I could have done something, stalled and at saw it coming, but not this, this was…

Why?

It was too—too real.

This can't be happening.

No. It's not right. It's wrong. Wrong!

It…it was too—human.

We're gods, we're indestructible, we can't be killed. No, this is all wrong.

All wrong…

Why?

* * *

"What do you mean...disappearances?" Edward Elric's voice took a tone that sounded a lot like pure, utter, confusion. The word 'disappearance' seemed, in this context, to not compute in Edward's brain as an actual word he knew.

Roy Mustang had a similar reaction when he first read the document. The document was given to him from General Grag**(1) **when he first arrived at Headquarters that morning. That meant that the document was set on his desk and was not looked at until after lunch and after Hawkeye shot a few warning shots above his head. This was point at which Roy Mustang realized that there a document on his desk that required attention. He read the document around two in the afternoon.

He then proceeded to reread the document several times afterwards. It was like it was written in a foreign language. It was a new mission, Roy Mustang knew that. He knew that he and Fullmetal had been assigned to this said mission, he figured that much out. He knew that is was a high profile case and that it should be taken with the outmost caution. He also knew that he and Fullmetal would end up traveling to Isabel. Beyond those few facts, nothing else seemed to make sense.

Roy Mustang sighed. "Exactly what the word means, Fullmetal."

Edward Elric was not having a good day in the least. He had woken up late, had skipped breakfast, lost his car keys, ergo he had to walk to work, so that means that he ended up being late which meant being shot by Hawkeye and then he was dumped a whole load of paper work. When lunch time rolled around he realized that he forgot his wallet at home so he would have to eat the military food, which meant that he should just chew on his paper work instead, because that had about as much flavor. Then after he was summoned into Mustang's office and now he was acting like a fool, just great.

Edward sighed. "How can Generals and Colonels and Majors just _disappear_?"

"That's why we are going to Isabel to figure that part out. If we knew why they were disappearing we wouldn't have to be going through all this right now," Roy knew what Edward was going through right now cause Roy had gone through the same process, but hey, he wouldn't be Roy Mustang if he cut the kid some slack, now would he?

Edward promptly sighed, again.

"Fine, when do we head off for the mission cause I'll need to call Al before I go?"

Roy wasted no time. "Today at seven, meet me at the west station, we will be taking the last train of the day."

* * *

Later that day, Edward would wish that he had talked longer with Al. Edward was running late so he had to cut his brother short. The last thing that Al said over the phone was cut off mid sentence because Edward was too busy trying to talk, listen and pack at the same time. He had spent to much time at the library after talking to Mustang and was now running late, thinking that Al would be there tomorrow, Edward had cut him short.

Edward was right, Al would be there tomorrow, but Edward wouldn't.

Edward stuffed the last of his belongings in the suitcase, before zipping it shut and running down the stairs. He grabbed the keys off of the table and sped all the way to the west train station. Edward had gotten there with two minutes to spare.

Roy Mustang was already waiting against a pillar with his and Edward's train tickets in hand. He carried a small suitcase with him and held a newspaper in the other; he wanted something to read on the train, even though the newspaper was a day old. He had spotted Ed right as the teen had jumped out of his car and started to sprint across the parking lot and through the crowd of people.

Roy chuckled. "Right on time Fullmetal, must be a sign that the end of the world is coming."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Ed gasped as he dragged his suitcase onto the full train. Him and Roy had quickly found seats on the train and promptly sat down, Roy with a little bit more grace then Ed. Though Roy knew that Ed was still scanning the crowd of people on the train, his mind was always working even if he was dog tired and out of breath. Roy smiled slightly in Ed's direction before scanning the crowd himself.

The people were ordinary. No one stood out among the rest. Most of the people were in business suits that were most likely heading home for the day since it was seven at night. Across from Roy and Ed sat a woman with her two little girls. The little girls had fallen asleep sharing their mother's lap. Behind Roy and Ed sat a man with a leather briefcase, he had papers about him and had one on his lap which he was focused on. The rest of their compartment held people of the like, most just taking the train home.

Roy and Ed relaxed a little.

Roy changed his gaze back to the blonde sitting in front of him. The blonde in question was intently reading the document containing details about their case. His briefcase lay next him and Ed was using the briefcase as a foot rest. Roy watched as Edward's golden eyes scanned quickly across the paper, then dropped onto the next line. The lower Edward got down the page, the more his eyebrows would bush together.

He had a look of pure concentaration on his face, Ory knew that Fullemtal had found something that he missed on the case, maybe a clue or a conection between the people were missing. Roy had failed to notice that the man sitting behind them was gone, his papers still on the seat along with his breifcase. The man was no where to be seen. Roy had failed to notice a small ticking sound also.

"What did you find Fullmetal?"

Ed didn't even look up as he turned the page. He was completely lost in his reading and had tuned everything else around him, out. Edward didn't see the man leave and did not heaer the ticking noise either, no one had saw this coming.

Edward did not hear Roy either.

Roy didn't like being ignored even if it wasn't on purpose.

He stood up and made his way to the blonde this same action would be teh deciding factor on if Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, would live, it was only a couple of feet away form where he was, but it did change his fate. Roy was comopletely oblivious as he grabbed a corner of the file adn pulled it out of Ed's hands.

This time Edward looked up.

"Hey! What the Hell was that for basta—"

Edward then noticed the ticking noise and recognized it--he grabbed Roy's shirt and pulled him to the ground a second later.

The sound that came afterwards was deafing.

* * *

It was too human.

It wasn't right and it wasn't happening.

The pain was too real, the blood was too real, the screams were too real…

Why?

Why?

…?

* * *

**(1)--I made that person up, just incase you wanted to know.**

**Hope who ever read thsi liked it. It will be a multichapter story, so stay in tune!**

**And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Homenotcoming

**The next chapter is up and running. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you likey because it took forever to write this. I think my muses left me today. (Or maybe it was the fact that all the Dr. Pepper was gone. *Cries*)**

**I live on Luchables and Dr. Pepper!**

**I own nothing…sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

_Wishing We Could Go Home_

There was a building that sat on the edge of Isabel. It was a normal looking, run-down building; the windows on the first few floors where cracked or cracking. The windows on the top floors, however, were completely missing along with some of the outside wall. This building was surrounded by other buildings that looked almost the same; it was a town that had been abandoned for years after a large fire swept through the small city. The place was empty, except for a few lone vagrants and the occasional rat or bird.

Then screams and weeping swept threw the silent town. They came from the building towards the edge of the town. The screams came from a man begging for his life; tears ran down his face as he kneeled on the ground.

"Please—p-please. I-I did m-my job!" The man on his knees yelled in desperation.

The man who was being pleaded was in a very good mood. He stood over the kneeling man with a smirk that stretched across his pale face. His brown eyes gleamed down at the man as he ran a clean hand through overly gelled red-ish hair. He took a step closer to the man and crossed his arms.

"Yes," the man began in a false encouraging tone. "You did do your job. You did it very well."

The pleading man looked up with hopeful eyes.

"But, the sad part is," the man paused and leaned down towards the kneeling man. "That from the beginning you were a pawn; and we all know what happens to pawns." The man placed a fake frown on his face. "Sorry."

He walked away and with a flick of his wrist a boy emerged form the shadows. All the pleading man saw before he was thrown from the top floor of the building was spiky hair. It reminded the man of a palm tree…and then he hit the ground.

And all was silent again in the out-skirt town.

* * *

All that Ed could see when he opened his eyes was debris. It created a fog around the entire train. He blinked his eyes again and tried to move some of his body. This showed to him that his non automail leg was injured, but movable and something was stabbing into his stomach. Ed then remembered Roy and that the explosion came from where Roy was. Ed's eyes burst open and moved to get up, but was pushed back down.

"ROY!"

He looked down trying find why he couldn't move his body and realized he was laying on the roof of the train, which had rolled during the explosion, and he was being crushed by the chair he was sitting on before the explosion. He moved his arms. He had to get that chair off of himself, because he couldn't see Roy. He needed to know that Roy was all right.

Crash! Ed groaned as he rolled onto his stomach; by this point he noticed most of the debris had cleared.

Ed's groan was echoed by another one belonging to a Roy Mustang.

"Mustang-cough-is that you?!" Ed's voice cut through the silent aftermath of the explosion. The sound of movement started through out the upside down train along with whines and groans of agony. Ed shuddered slightly.

Roy found himself looking up at the walkway of the train. His right arm was caught under a fallen chair, though not broken, it was severely sprained. His left shoulder had a piece of glass stabbed through it and a few cuts on his legs. Though his injures were that last thing on his mind. He was just glad to hear Ed's voice and that he sounded alright. Roy didn't know what he would do if Ed had…if he had…died.

Ed moved and army crawled over to Roy. He saw the chair crushing Roy's arm with out a second thought Ed threw the chair off of Roy. Ed's eyes automatically scanning Roy, checking for any other major injures.

"Thanks," Roy choked out as he sat up, testing his legs. He looked over at his shoulder and ripped out the glass, he winced and threw the piece of glass. The clanking noise echoed through out the train adding to the moans and groans.

Only then did Roy and Ed remember that there were other people in the car.

Ed sat up to look at Roy. "Shit, we haven't even started the mission yet."

"At least we're in tact," though Roy had meant 'at least Ed's in tact'. " A little closer to that bomb and we'd be under _that._" Roy pointed behind him to the wall of a mangled train. Most of the floor had caved into the floor, some arms and legs could be seen, but the was no movement or noise coming from that side of the train.

Ed looked behind him then dropped his head thinking off all the people dead on that side; he remembered seeing family on that side. "I don't think we got lucky." Ed paused and started rifling through the debris looking for any remnants of the file he was reading before the explosion hoping that would get his mind of the innocent lives lost. "I think that the person who had the bomb was an idiot, because…… that bomb was meant for us."

Roy glanced over at Ed rummaging through the glass, fabric, and other things but made no move in helping him; he knew that the file was lost. "Why would they target us? How could… whoever these people are… find us or even know about our mission. I hadn't told anyone about it."

Ed stopped and glanced over at Roy. "No one. You're sure."

"You think am an idiot?" Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed and secretly hoped Ed wouldn't answer the question. "The targets are alchemists and high up members of the military and you think that I would go around telling strangers that we—military alchemists—were looking into the deaths. Really?"

Ed sighed, knowing Roy wouldn't do that. "Well I do think you are an idiot and a bastard, but I guess you aren't that stupid. At least, I like to think so." Ed smirked up at Roy noticing that there were several lacerations to his face; his smirk faltered, slightly.

There was silence again.

Roy cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we try to get out of this train." It was more a a statement then a question.

"You think we should continue with the mission?" Ed's voice clearly stated disapproval. His disapproval was not that he was injured or that they were targeted, but a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. A nagging feeling telling him to go back and take Roy with him. That he stood just run the other way and never turn back. It was a feeling that this mission…

"Yes," Roy looked right at Ed. "We are obviously onto something here and what else would we do? Go back to Central and wait to be targeted again?" Roy's voice knocked Ed out of his self dread, a dread that Roy felt but pushed it aside.

Ed sighed again and clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. A hole opened up on the side of the train as ambulance sirens sounded in the distance. He looked over his shoulder at Roy. "Shouldn't we get moving bastard?"

Roy moved past Ed and out of the train into the setting sun outside. He stood up and stretched out a hand to Ed. Ed looked up at the hand then at Roy who was smirking down at him; the setting sun casting a shadow around Roy. It made Roy look like a fading image…like a ghost. Ed shuddered and ignored the hand.

They moved quickly across the green hills and towards a small village in the distance. Roy stopped as they got out of the range of the arriving police cars and ambulances. He turned his head to look back at Ed.

"it's Colonel bastard by the way…Fullmetal." Roy smirked.

* * *

**Well, sorry it took me so long to update. A lot came up (like me breaking my computer…again).**

**There will be some Roy/Ed fluff and drama later on don't worry!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Until next time! Oh, and please review!**


End file.
